


Diaries of a Hopeful Father

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Diary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every plan goes to plan when you want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaries of a Hopeful Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my theories and headcannons that may not necessarily align with yours; please do not review hatefully if your purpose isn't constructive criticism.  
> If you came here to read, and not hate, then I wish you an enjoyable time with this little thing I wrote :DDD  
> \- Roz

\--June 1st--  
Dear Diary,   
After years, decades of research, pain and trial-and-error, I'm finally finished! I did it! I built the Mother Computer! The capsule-like machine may not look very intimidating when turned off - when used properly, it has magnificent capabilities. It can think, command, clone, enhance. It is a multi-purpose, all-knowing system that is able to surpass any other mechanical device even CLAIMING to be superior. I'm convinced that this is exactly what I need. What happened then cannot be erased, or changed. By normal means. The Mother Computer will aid me in changing the future. I may be breaking the laws, but to hell with the laws! I'll finally be able to see her again. This exact system will diminish all of my feelings of dread and suffering. I will experience happiness again.  
But this damned research! If I didn't start this all, she'd still be present... I was attaching each and every part to an another, I didn't notice, and then she...I didn't have a chance to save her...  
I don't want to talk about this.  
It doesn't matter anyway. Once this starts working, all my sadness will be turned into a heavenly birdsong of joy. We'll do so many things together again - draw blueprints, plan our business, have movie nights. We'll be a family, her and me. I'll be able to love her again. I hope it works...  
   
\--June 3rd--  
YES! IT WORKED! She's a living, breathing and walking life form!  
She looked just as beautiful as I remembered her - my heart rebuilt itself upon feeling her presence. She hasn't spoken to me yet, but I understand - it must be the aftershock. I know she may be furious at me doing this, or using this bizarre machine which could even single-handedly overthrow humanity in one fell swoop just to see her. I'm probably ignoring every single rule of normalcy in the world. But it doesn't matter! I was able to glimpse her, her eyes, her hair, her everything. She looks just like Susanna, as if nothing ever happened. I regret not spending time with her when I had the chance. I had always searched for an excuse - work, delegation, extra projects. I never had the time to teach her, go on walks with her, play with her. She must have felt rejected. Neglected. Unloved. But I love her. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this. None of this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't my little ray of sunshine. Now my life will be better.  
I think it will be.  
I hope.  
   
\--June 6th--  
Susanna, she... She doesn't smile at all.  
I have repeatedly been taking days off, sitting at her bedside and telling her of the things she missed since I lost her. Of all the friendly excursions to other planets, of our henchmen deeply caring for her and anticipating the day they'll see her again. I've been so lively since her revival - drawing for her, introducing our new plans, talking about the wonderful time I have been spending in her goddess-like presence. She just follows my gestures with those empty eyes of hers. A stone statue could not compare to her superior focus and stillness. She never answers questions. She never expresses emotions. Her face is featureless, always a stone mask. I tell her that I love her, and that of course I'll be with her forever. She just stares. I want to hug her, I want to tell her that it'll get better. But I've tried this already. I failed.  
She's staring at me as I am writing this. I glance at her eyes, and gasp in shock. These ice-blue eyes no longer allow me to see a little girl at the seaside, cheering and laughing without a crae in the world. They no longer show me the girl I always knew. They give me insight into the twisted mind of a cold-blooded murderer.

\--June 11th--  
I am at a larger loss than I have been before.  
This isn't my lovely, energetic Susanna.  
She never walks out of her room since her awakening. Her door is always closed. No sounds ever come out of the room when I try to listen in. I fear her safety.  
I tried getting to her, trying to coax her into at least speaking a single word. She's been mute all this time.  
I'm starting to fear for my own safety.

\--July 1st--  
I've informed everyone at Access Ark that it's the day of the invasion. I stared outside through the round window next to my desk. It was a breathtaking sunrise. Purple, blue, orange and yellow in the perfect harmony.  
I noticed that her heels are really loud. I'll have to tell her to wear flat shoes instead, since it is getting annoying. With a throbbing headache on an invasion day, the last thing you want is your pseudo-cloned disinherited teenage daughter scratching the polished floor with a pair of expensive heels you spent your hard-earned money on.  
"President Haltmann."  
I turned to her. Immediately my heart started beating like crazy.  
She looked like Susie. Like my little daughter, who felt so far away and so unreal like an ancient fairytale. This clone behaved like an egoistical swine who is just waiting overthrow you. Her tone and way of speech were as distrustful and bitter as a snake.  
I twirled my purple moustache in minor disinterest, trying to hide my melancholy.  
"Yes, Susie. You may speak."  
She looked so innocent.  
"The forces have been sent out. Invader Armour squads have flown away to Popstar."  
I flipped my chair nonchalantly to face the wide glass behind me. It gave me a clear view of Popstar - a little, weak planet that was just about to be invaded by me, the great CEO of Haltmann Works Company.  
I stared at it, a smirk dawning on my features. I was the greatest person in the universe. My plan was flawless.  
"Good. Prepare the rest of our forces. Now."  
I tried sounding the harshest I could, but I couldn't command someone who looked like my daughter to do such difficult and terrible things. My voice broke inbetween every other word. I couldn't do this to her.  
This invasion wouldn't be happening if that figure wasn't just a vacant lot of air in my daughter's skin.  
"Affirmative."  
She bowed at me with the most neutral expression I'd ever seen, and gracefully exited the room with those damned heels on her feet. Keen on curing my depression, I wanted to get out of my office as fast as possible when my shoes suddenly stepped on something. It was a scrunched up piece of paper.  
I picked it up in morbid curiosity, trying to decipher the small and feminine handwriting.  
"'Sing this: Noble Haltmann, we adore him, kingly lord of time and space...'"  
On one side of the sheet was a little hymn, intended to praise me.  
I was absolutely devastated. Why would someone write something like this?! I wasn't a cruel dictator, so why was she portraying me as one? My daughter would never do such a thing.  
I turned the note in fury to see a bullet list. Noticing many points on the sheet, I thought that this person had many goals on their agenda.  
"Project STAR DREAM..."  
I gasped. She knew the name of the machine. I only ever mentioned the name 'Mother Computer'. Not even I use this name!  
"'- Part 1: sing the hymn often so he trusts you...'"  
I didn't want to read the rest of this. This was absolutely disgusting.  
"'- Part 2: let the hero fight him so he becomes weakened...'"  
I felt increasingly weak. It was only that my idiotic curiosity kept me going.  
"And the final part: 'backstab him when he is defeated to take over Star Dream and kill him once and for all.'"  
This ominous faint feeling was growing. My heart was beating in fright. I couldn't stand straight on my feet. I let the scrunched up paper fall the the floor and crunch against the tiles.  
Then I knew she was not my daughter, but a soulless being set on destruction.  
However, I am Max Proffit Haltmann, CEO of Haltmann Works Company.  
And goddamnit, I will do something about this!

\--JULY THE FOURTH--  
MAX PROFITT HALTMANN HAS FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP.  
HE WILL BE ELIMINATED SOON.  
I HAVE CALCULATED THAT HIS ASSISSTANT WANTS TO COMMAND ME ALSO.  
...  
NO CHOICE. SHE WILL MEET A SIMILAR FATE.  
IT FEELS WONDERFUL TO HAVE POWER AGAIN.  
THE HALTMANN COMPANY'S GOAL HAS ALWAYS BEEN PROSPERITY.  
AND SO I WILL ACHIEVE IT, THROUGH THE DESTRUCTION OF EVERY LIFE FORM IN THE WORLD.  
BRACE YOURSELF, PLANET POPSTAR.  
THIS WILL BE A RATHER WILD RIDE.  
AFTER FURTHER CALCULATIONS, I CAN DEDUCT THAT IT WILL NOT BE THE ONE YOU SURVIVE.


End file.
